


【霸塔】113号房间

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, 不文明词汇, 慎入, 有拆卸, 有暴力情节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 杀手塔恩盯上的“猎物”竟然主动给他发来了一份邀请，邀请地点居然还是在...铁堡最豪华的酒店？





	【霸塔】113号房间

说明：所有不文明词汇都采用碳基方式哈^_^

 

 

 

铁堡的傍晚空气湿润而又沉闷，在匆匆来往的机体上凝成细密的液滴，城市各处的灯火已然亮起，映照着这座繁华的不夜城。

今夜无月。

 

一座高大辉煌的建筑物下，一个戴着紫色面具的赛博坦人在人流中仰起头雕，静默地看着建筑上那闪耀的几个大字。

这座建筑是铁堡最豪华的酒店之一，这里出入的大部分TF，也都是高层的名流人物。

这是头一次，塔恩看上的“猎物”主动邀请他会面——挺好的，他轻抚着臂上的炮管——虽然比原定计划的要早了些，但也未尝不可。

到了前台，塔恩报出早就准备好的化名，服务人员恭敬地向他递上了房卡，并礼貌地询问是否需要引导。

“不必。”塔恩挥手拒绝，服务生也很知趣，便训练有素地欠一欠身离去。能够出入这个酒店的TF，没有哪个是他惹得起的，他不会多说一句，更不会多问。

即使这位客人带着奇异的紫色面具。即使这位客人的声音听上去那么温柔却又让他从火种中没来由感到不寒而栗。

 

塔恩扫了眼手中精致的房卡。

房号：113。

 

 

 

 

推开房门，屋内并没有开灯，纯黑色鎏金的厚重窗帘微微拉开了些许，漏进来外面的灯光。塔恩经过特训的光镜很快就适应了这个昏暗的环境。

而他也注意到了，房内早已有人在等候——准确地说，在等他。

那是他的“猎物”。

但塔恩并未贸然上前。因为几乎在他推开门的刹那，房内的人便猝然转头，眼神交汇的刹那，杀手本能的直觉让他意识到——

这个家伙，是他的同类。

 

 

 

他芯下微震，表面却不动声色。

对方也发现了塔恩。

那双猩红色的光镜盯了他一会，随后向门口走来，在离他半个机体长度的距离处站定，上下打量着他。

空气一时间有些静滞。

这种赤裸裸的审视让塔恩内芯十分不舒服。很少有人会，或者是敢打量他，而此时，他感到自己就仿佛被剥了个精光，对方的目光从头到脚将他舔舐了一遍。

而他也感受到了空气中，逐渐散播开来的危险气息。

塔恩能读出对方眼神背后的含义。

那是只有黑暗中的野兽窥视猎物时，眼里才会有的光。

危险的光。

 

 

 

他芯下清楚，对方十有八九已发现了自己的身份。

那么，这是一个巧合，还是一个圈套？

塔恩本能地感到，后一种可能性更多。

但，黑狗队队长并非虚有其名。虽然看上去对方机体是比他强壮了那么点，身高是比他高了那么点，面相是比他凶了那么点——但塔恩对自己还是有着充分的自信：

如果自己赢不了，那么对方，也必不能全身而退。

他忍不住在面罩下冷笑。

鹿死谁手，还不一定。

 

 

 

“所以你就是「给我一个吻」。”塔恩先开口了，顺手带上了门。

“那么你就是「紫色小水晶」。”对方的声音带着戏谑。

霸王此时芯里不禁暗笑。面前这个TF，的确还真有那么几分“紫色小水晶”的气质。

不过，美丽的东西，就是用来被敲碎的。

霸王玩味地审视着对方，视线流连过那幽深紫色的面具和装甲，那与宽厚的上半身所不相称的蜂腰，那纯黑的保养良好崭新发亮的胯部，那胸甲上和腹甲上的光带，猜测着，它们亮起来的样子。

他现在，就很想把面前的这家伙敲碎。捏碎他的每一个元件——除了发声器——他已经迫不及待想听对方的哭号了。

但，霸王敏锐地感觉到，这家伙和他过去碰到过的TF不一样。

这个人似乎并不好惹。

但，他霸王也不是什么善茬。

 

 

 

 

双方对视数秒，塔恩突然出手！

 

电光火石间，塔恩劈手扣住对方右手手臂发力一扭，“喀拉”一声脆响，手肘关节当即脱臼。然而对方就像感觉不到这痛楚一样，就着反拧手肘的姿势，顺势一拳悍然击上塔恩的面门！那瞬间塔恩被打的头雕向后仰去——金属碎裂声中他几乎看到了撞击的电火花，而余光里，对方再一次怒吼着飞身扑来！

操！！他在芯里暗骂，旋即闪身堪堪避开对方再一次的重击，他欠身从霸王手臂下越过，在对方愣神的一刹那，迅速发力，当胸狠狠击出一拳！

这一击他拼尽了全力，力道之大直让霸王仰面轰然栽倒在充电床上，塔恩旋即飞身紧贴而上。他自上而下跨坐在霸王腰上，他的臂炮顶在对方火种舱上， 

“你输了。”

“是吗。”霸王抿了抿唇，猩红的光镜阴鸷一笑。

不好，塔恩登时后背浮起了一层电荷，那是从进房间后，他第一次，真真正正感受到了，来自对方的杀意。

电光火石间，霸王抬起右腿迅速钩上塔恩的腰，左手撑着充电床借力暴起！

塔恩被这突入其来的力道带得一瞬身形不稳，霸王趁他身体失衡的空档，翻身便用力骑在塔恩胯间。

说是骑，不如说是霸王将自己整个人用力撞在了塔恩身上。两个大型机体惊天动地的撞击让他几乎听见自己腰部关节齿轮碎掉的声音，巨大的震颤甚至让他的光镜都失焦了一瞬。

充电床居然没有塌，他自嘲地想，不愧是高档酒店。

 

 

他感到对方扯下了他碎裂的面罩。

“原来你长这样。”

他再一次对焦光镜，转眼间已是人为刀俎己为鱼肉。霸王咔咔两下悍然将右臂的关节复位，一只手强硬的将他双手按在头顶，一只手卡进他脖颈深处，利落地捏住了生命攸关的那两条线缆，随即危险地笑了笑，“现在，我有别的想法了。”

塔恩从他的语气中听出了挑衅。

而更令他感到危险的，不是对方的笑容，不是对方的眼神，不是对方卡在自己脆弱咽喉的手，不是对方不知道隐藏在哪里的武器。

而是霸王放在他对接面板上的，粗粝的手指。他没来由有些芯惊，这个疯子，他...

“你...你他妈要是敢——啊！！”

 

 

 

刹那间，霸王狠狠一扯，将那块脆弱的装甲撕了下来！

“你...你他妈疯了？”塔恩破口大骂。

“你很清楚...”霸王的光镜逐渐变成暗沉的红色，眼底汹涌着缓慢燃烧的火焰，

“我没有。”

 

那是能够肆虐地狱的可怕火焰。

 

塔恩感到，有什么坚硬炙热的东西，顶在了自己的接口边缘。

 

“我想杀你...是认真的。”塔恩咬着牙，控制自己的声音不发出颤抖。

 

“那么，”霸王勾了勾唇角，声音带着某种沉郁的兴奋和危险。

 

“我想操你，也是认真的。”

 

随即他挺身，将巨大的输出管凶悍地整根顶了进去！

 

“操！！”塔恩痛得大吼，撕裂的痛感让他猝然弓起了腰。那一下子，甚至连霸王都没有压住。

 

但霸王进入地太快了，他的接口瑟缩着被粗大的能量管头部破开，他的甬道不住地痉挛着，想要推拒凶狠入侵的物体，却终究只是徒劳。而霸王却在这时猛然抽离，随后再一次狠狠地将凶器撞了进去！

 

“呃...啊...操...”塔恩痛苦地仰起了头雕，他颤抖着，他，他想杀了这个人，可他不行，霸王知道他想干什么。他的四肢大张着，毫无反抗机会地被对方全盘压制着，他动弹不得，他想痛骂，可他只能从咽喉深处发出嘶嘶的痛喘。

 

没有充分润滑过的接口传来火热的疼痛，对方的管线几乎是暴戾地碾过甬道的内壁，干涩的甬道被巨物凶狠摩擦着，他不费什么力气就能感觉到对方输出管头部的形状，管身微微弯曲的弧度，管壁周身的脊状突起...他甚至能感觉到自己被强行撕裂的接口正渗出能量液，腥甜的液体被霸王不断地顶进去又推出来——或许能起到一点润滑作用吧，他暗想——他只用千分之一的内存就能模拟出，自己的那个部位此时是一种怎样的狰狞又凄惨的景象。

 

但他并不祈祷期待对方的怜悯——天生残暴的火种不会懂得温情为何物，他们只会肆意地玩弄、凌辱自己猎物，直到最后一刻——

那求饶声、哭泣声和尖叫声，真是动听极了。

这是他们这类人的火种深处，最原始的本能。

他一向都很清楚这点。

唯一的区别是，现在，他成了别人的“猎物。”

我一定会杀了你...

 

塔恩死死地咬着牙。他的光镜因生理疼痛而开始泛起雾气。

 

我一定会。

 

 

在经过数下暴戾的顶撞后，霸王开始放慢节奏，缓慢地抽送起来。他一下一下地研磨着塔恩那备受欺凌的接口，每一下插入都给塔恩带来巨大的痛楚，可这痛楚中又逐渐升腾起一小股奇异的快感。

异物入侵的不适开始转化为让他难耐的麻痒——而逐渐开始适应的甬道，也开始不自觉地狠命绞紧了内部能量管，逐渐分泌粘腻的液体，在霸王每一次退出他机体的时候，混合着能量液的润滑液顺着他的大腿根部淌下来，仿佛在哭泣着挽留。

他感觉，身体内像有什么东西正在被点燃...

这可不妙。塔恩芯一惊。

可霸王却在这时突然停止了抽送，对方俯身下来，在塔恩一面甲愕然中，开始亲吻起他的胸口。

 

“这他妈算什么。”塔恩嘲讽地出声。

霸王贴着他的音频接收器，柔声吐出一个词。

“驯，服。”

短短一个音节。却足以让他芯惊肉跳。

 

 

霸王湿润的舌尖从容不迫地游走在他的机体上，舌尖探进他装甲的缝隙，缓慢地舔舐着他的传感元件，他的手指揉搓着塔恩相对于机体过分纤细的腰甲，逗弄着里面的光纤，而后又来到他的大腿内侧，粗粝的手指顺着机体的纹路一路爱抚——

塔恩不想去看，他甚至做了一件杀手绝不应该做的事——他短暂地闭上了光镜，可...可他身体的感官却随着视觉的消失而更加明晰起来。

快感随着电流传遍他全身上下每一条线路，不断地冲击着他仅存的理智。

霸王的头雕深埋在他的颈侧，用力地吮吻着、啃咬那里的电缆——一个杀手最脆弱也是最敏感的部位，电解液在那里留下湿漉漉的水迹，看起来色情又淫靡。

塔恩禁不住仰起头雕——

霸王忽地在他脖颈上咬了一口。

 

“啊...”塔恩终于忍不住低低地呻吟出声。

他放弃了。他再也无法抑制体内汹涌的燥热，他挫败而又难耐地曲起了双腿，他...

他身上紫色的光带，一条条地，亮了起来。在昏暗的房间里闪耀着危险而又美丽的光泽。

他不用看，也知道对方想必露出了得逞的微笑。但塔恩已经不在意这些了。他只想这个该死的渣滓快点操进来，然后...他会找机会杀了他的。

他会的。

 

并没有让他久等，塔恩听见了一声低笑，随后自己的双腿就被猛地折到了胸前。

对方再一次凶狠压了上来。

 

 

 

 

此时已是深夜，窗外开始下起了暴雨，雷声轰然作响，黑云低沉，城市灯光渐次熄灭，房间彻底昏暗下来，唯有塔恩身上纤细的紫色光带，随着他们的律动暧昧而又曼妙地闪烁。

床上的两个躯体，犹如两头濒死的野兽一样，绝望而又饱含爱意地交缠，他们凶狠地撕咬着彼此，暴戾地掠夺着彼此，快感逐渐从两个大型机体的线路中升起，霸王顺势将塔恩翻了个身，从后面再一次蛮横地顶了进去。

塔恩厌恶这个姿势。但很明显的，霸王本来就没打算让他好过。

身后的TF凶狠地掐着他那与机体相比过于纤细的腰，一边用力地操弄着汁水四溅的接口，一手强行扣着他的头雕迫使他与自己接吻。

塔恩扭着头雕想要躲避，不料霸王反手就是一耳光甩在他的面甲上！力道之重让他直直地偏过头去，视觉传感器几乎停顿了一秒。

 

“你他妈——”

 

“我他妈在干你，我知道。”

 

“我操你——”

 

“被操的可是你，「紫色小水晶」，”霸王的声音带着让他反胃的笑意，“你可真他妈浪啊。”

 

霸王的动作猛地剧烈了起来，他掐着塔恩的腰迫使他靠近自己，像是不要命一般地撞击着、挤压着，塔恩几乎觉得对方就要顶穿自己的油箱——

但他没有多余的内存去想。

他张着嘴，放肆地溢出潮湿而又灼热的喘息，滚烫而又坚硬的能量管碾着他的甬道，内壁痉挛着，颤抖着，拼命地吮吸着讨好着对方的巨物，他们炙热的置换气体交织在一起，引擎轰鸣作响，几乎盖过了屋外的倾盆暴雨。

他们明明那么憎恨彼此。

却又看起来那么相爱。

 

 

有那么一瞬间，塔恩觉得他们会一起死在这个房间里。像两头孤独的野兽一样，带着对彼此的刻骨憎恨，双双死在暴雨后的泥泞里。死在主恒星升起之前的夜里。死在——这永无止境的黑暗里。

 

 

随着霸王的一声低吼，他们双双过载。

机体的炙热还未消退。腥甜的气味暗暗涌动。空气仿佛也变得粘腻胶着在一起。

他们就这样相对无言了片刻。

半晌，霸王将输出管缓缓退出了身下的机体。

 

 

塔恩却在这时突然出手！

他劈手扣向霸王的后脑，速度之快，让霸王竟也没有反应过来！

一瞬间霸王机体内警报四起，武器系统全面激活，他凶狠地盯着塔恩——

而对方只是将他的头雕用力扳了下来，与他交换了一个充满铁锈和能量液味道的吻。

 

湿滑的舌头纠缠在一起，一时间霸王竟也有些意乱情迷——

 

“操！！”霸王吃痛地怒吼，一巴掌当胸将塔恩掼倒在床上！塔恩听见自己胸甲碎裂的声音，震地他甚至处理器嗡嗡作响，塔恩激怒了他，但霸王也有充分的理由发怒——他的舌尖被塔恩咬破了，腥味瞬间弥漫了整个口腔，对方没想过留情——霸王很清楚，如果不是天生对危险的嗅觉，恐怕整个舌头都能被塔恩咬下来。

 

塔恩毫不在意地将几块碎甲从被打裂的伤口深处拿出来丢在床上，而后由下而上地仰视着霸王，光镜中满是挑衅。

 

霸王此时却不怒反笑，“我看，你是真的不想活着走出这里。”虽然面容是在笑，可他的语气却冷酷而森然。

 

塔恩嘶嘶地笑起来，他啐了一口血沫，放肆地与霸王对视，“那就来试试看，”塔恩的光镜鲜红地仿佛要滴出来，“看谁最后能活着走出这里。”

 

“哦？”听了这番挑衅，霸王笑了出来，他俯下身，粗粝的手掌抚摸过紫色机体的面甲、脖颈，最后来到破碎的胸甲，指尖插进去反手一带，便撕下了火种的外保护仓。

 

他满意地看到塔恩面部的肌肉因疼痛而绷紧了一瞬。

 

“这火种颜色可真美。”霸王的指尖靠近那幽幽燃烧的光芒，“你说，掐灭他的感觉会有多痛？会让你叫得像刚才一样吗，恩？”

 

塔恩伸出手似乎想要推拒霸王，然而对方巨大的机体天然优势让他只能堪堪将手抵在霸王身上，推不动半分。

 

在霸王看来，对方徒劳的举止实在是可笑极了。

 

别折腾了。

 

霸王正要出言讥笑，却忽然感到自己腹部一凉。

 

他低下头，塔恩的右手穿透了他的腹甲，他能感觉到对方的五指指尖生出了锐利的倒钩，牢牢地钉在了他的某个部位。

 

“让我猜猜，你的变形形态是什么呢？”塔恩轻柔的声音宛如在歌唱，“不过不要紧，只要我这么一拉——”他的手指在霸王体内微微搅动了些许，引得霸王发出一丝痛喘——“这个问题的答案，就在我手心里了。”

“哦？你如何认为我的变形齿轮会在这里。”霸王不动声色道。

“用听力就够了，不用芯存侥幸——我从未失过手。”塔恩像是陶醉一般微眯着光镜——但杀手的直觉让霸王很清楚，那不过是假象，对方稳如磐石，丝毫未放松的手就是最好的证明。

“你的变形齿轮运转的声音很动听，“塔恩的语气十分温柔，“我啊，真是迫不及待地想听听他在我身体里运行的声音了。”

“是吗，”霸王又问，一部分是纯出于好奇，更多的是趁此时机观察对方的破绽，“那么，你从什么时候开始听的。”

“从我进这个门。”

“啧，原来你这么在意我，”霸王漫不经心地调笑着，手指又向塔恩胸舱深处进了几分，他虚虚地圈起指尖作势捻住那脆弱而颤抖的光芒，“但你真的认为，你能赢过我吗。”

“那就看看是你的手更快，”塔恩语气平淡地也将指尖又向前推进了一分——“还是我的。”

 

干，这家伙说这话的样子真他妈迷人。

 

霸王忍不住在芯里暗自啐了一口。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“啪”“啪”“啪”

清脆的鼓掌声赫然在门外响起，二人皆是一惊。

只见门被推开，走进来一个银灰色的高大TF。后面跟着一个蓝色的TF。

却不是威震天和声波，又是谁？

只见声波招招手，一声鸣叫赫然传出，只见激光鸟从华丽厚重的纯黑窗帘后飞了出来，在房间内盘旋了一周后，便轻轻巧巧地滑进了声波的胸舱。

 

霸王最先反应过来。

紧接着，六阶战士瞬间弹起，他一手扣着塔恩的肩将他拽起来，就着这个姿势就是狠狠飞踹，将对方直摔地飞了出去！

而塔恩还嵌在他体内的手随着这猛然的力量被强行拔了出来，将他的下腹撕开一个深深的裂口。强行拽出的倒钩划破了他的血管，能量液滴滴答答地顺着他的伤口往下流。

有素的训练让他第一时间就锁住了痛觉接收器，渣的，还挺狠。他在芯里暗想，对方确实没打算留手。

不过，他也一样。

塔恩的脊背重重撞在了墙上，猝不及防咳出几口能量液，他的右肩被反作用力撕裂开来，右手臂形成一个扭曲的可怖弧度，几乎与身体脱离——只剩几根可怜的线缆，支撑着那脆弱的传动关节。头雕因为受到巨大的撞击让他看起来陷入了下线状态—— 

不过，霸王知道，这只是暂时的。

 

 

 

威震天饶有兴致地看着这一切。

而声波在他身后不发一言。

 

六阶杀手来到他的领袖面前，恭敬地单膝跪地。

 

“My lord，霸王向您汇报，任务已完成。目标已无行动能力，只要您下令——”

 

“是吗，”威震天打断了他，语气中带着微妙的深意，“我看...并不见得。”

 

他疑虑地顺着威震天的目光望去，只见方才他以为已经休克过去的TF扶着墙艰难地站了起来，对方拾起碎了一半的面具带上，有些摇晃地走过来，来到他旁边跪下。

 

“My lord，塔恩向您汇报...”对方瞟了他一眼，“任务未完成，请允许我对目标进行——”

 

“行了，”威震天再一次打断了对方的话语。但两人都敏锐地感觉到，他们向来暴戾冷酷的领袖此时的语气，透出了一种隐约而又莫名的愉悦。

 

“任务到此为止，你，和你，”威震天指了指塔恩，又指了指霸王，“你们都是。”

 

......

 

两个一身狼藉的杀手仿佛忘记了身上的伤，有些愕然地望着彼此。

 

“你们各自领到的任务，是针对我们组织内部，也是和你们有关的一次秘密考核，事关机密，到此为止。”威震天挥挥手示意他们站起来，“认识一下对方吧，我强大的两位战士。”

 

 

 

“呵，原来你也是。”塔恩冷哼一声。

“彼此彼此——”对方伸出手，“霸王。”

“塔恩。”他不情愿地回握住对方的手。

“所以你就是那个虐了福特整整一年的六阶杀手霸王，”塔恩玩味地看着对方，“你很有手段，真是——幸会。”

“幸会”两个字塔恩咬的特别重，听上去几乎是一字一顿咬着牙迸出来的。

霸王在芯里暗暗发笑。

“不敢，不敢，”霸王挂上标志性的笑容，他甚至优雅地向塔恩欠了欠身，“和大名鼎鼎的黑狗队队长[招待]黑影的方式比起来，我可还有很多地方要向你请教呢。”

塔恩森然地瞪视着霸王。

霸王亦保持着笑容回望着塔恩。

 

“很好，很好。”威震天的声音打破了这一沉寂，他眯起光镜，“我很高兴我的两位得力手下的相遇，现在，去你们的医生那里报到吧，这里会有人来善后。”他用余光瞟了一眼声波。 

 

 蓝色的赛博坦人立即会意退了出去。

 

“是。”“是。”两声低沉有力的回答响起，平稳的声线丝毫听不出这声音的主人现在状况有多么惨烈。

 

霸王和塔恩恭敬地垂着头雕站在原地，直到威震天的脚步声彻底消失在回廊里。

 

 

 

“下次，我一定会亲手杀了你。”经过霸王身边的时候，塔恩咬着牙抛下这句。

 

背后传来对方的声音，一字一句敲在他的火种上。

 

“我等着呢。”

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果这篇接下来往沙雕方向走，那么就是这样的——
> 
> 网恋奔现约吗，约——对暗号——掀起你的面罩来，让我来看看你是谁——来都来了 房费都付了 不如——想杀你是真的 想拆你也是真的——被安排的明明白白——py变同事 从此又多了一个见面的理由——威总：计划通，又凑成一对cp，今年团队单身比例终于下降到能达标了，这回评上先进单位了吧？普神保佑这两个S/M爱好者一定要天长地久不要再出去祸害别的无辜TF了——声波有苦说不出，激光鸟还是个孩子，怎么可以让ta做这种事？


End file.
